izettafandomcom-20200213-history
World War II
The Second World War was a global scale war that was sparked when the powerful dictatorship, the Germanian Empire (Based of Nazi Germany) , invaded Libonia (Which is Based on the Invasion of Poland) in 1939. The conflict quickly spread, with neighboring countries, including Britannia (United Kingdom's Counterpart) and Thermidor (France's Counterpart), declaring war on Germania (Like How The UK & France Declared War on Germany after the Invasion of Poland). After Thermidor was defeated, the Empire set it's eyes on the Duchy of Elystadt. Beginning The Second World War began in 1939 when the Germanian Army invaded Livonia in 1939 (Invasion of Poland's Counterpart) as part of campaign to seize more territory in Europe. Using the revolutionary blitzkrieg tactics, which made extensive use of aerial bombing, as well as massed armored assault, the Germanians easily defeated the unprepared Livonian force in a matter of weeks. The invasion of Livonia prompted two major powers in Europe at the time, Britannia and Thermidor to declare war on Germania. In response, the Germanians launched an invasion of Thermidor by first invading through two unspecified smaller nations (counterpart of real-world Belgium and the Netherlands), possibly in order to avoid Thermidorian border defenses (as the Germans did in real life). Like in Livonia, the Germanian tactics caught the Thermidorian and their Britannian allies off guard, and their forces were quickly defeated in a matter of weeks. The sudden downfall of military powerful Thermidor shocked the world. Germanian Invasion of Elystadt The Germanian conquest of Thermidor prompted the small neutral nation of Elystadt to seek an alliance with Britannia, the only major power still opposing the Germanians. To this end, Princess Ortfiné Fredericka von Eylstadt personally acted as the Eylstadt ambassador, meeting with Lord Redford, a Britannian diplomat in the neutral nation of Westria. Finé made it to the meeting, in spite of attempts by the Germanians to capture her, which led to the deaths of two of her bodyguards. Finé stated that she would accept the Britannian Prince Henry's offer marriage, which she had previously denied. Redford responded that, while Henry's marriage to Finé would go a long way to drum up support for the alliance among the Britannian people, a formal alliance could not be formed until it passed through the Britannian Parliament. As Finé was meeting with Lord Redford, she received news that she was too late- the Germanian Empire had already begun the invasion of Eylstadt. Soon afterwards, Finé was captured by Germanian agents, riding a transport plane along with top-secret package. During the flight, Finé resisted against her captors, seizing a Germanian officer's sidearm. However, forgetting to deactivate the safety of the weapon, she could not shoot him. After the attempt at resistance, Finé was quickly shot in the shoulder and subdued. Soon afterwards, the mysterious package opened, revealing it to be a girl, Izetta, the descendant of the legendary White Witch of Eylstadt, who was presumably also captured in Westria. Izetta awoke, having recognized Finé as the person who she befriend as a child, and who subsequently saved her life later that day. Izetta used her powers to destroy the Germanian transport, and seized a prototype anti-tank rifle, part of the plane's cargo, and rode it like similarly to a stereotypical depiction of witch on a broomstick, managing catch and rescue Finé in mid-fall. Soon after rescuing Finé, Izetta flew into Elystadtian airspace, however, she was intercepted by a flight of four Germanian Me-109 fighter aircraft. The fighters attempted to attack, but they were unable to hit the fast moving, small, and maneuverable target that was Izetta. Izetta used her powers to summon massive spears of ice from a nearby alpine snow pack, which accelerated at and shot down two of the fighters. A third Germanian pilot was paralyzed by shock at this display of power, and neglected to fly his aircraft, crashing into the side of a mountain. The final fighter made an another attack run on Izetta. Fine grabbed the trigger of the anti-tank rifle and told Izetta to aim the barrel at the enemy aircraft. Finé fired the weapon, scoring a hit to the engine which shot down the aircraft, but did not kill the pilot. Izetta and Fine were both almost thrown from the rifle by the sudden recoil and heat generated from firing. Soon afterward, Finé fell into unconsciousness from the wound in her shoulder, and Izetta was forced to land as she was leaving the effective area of the ley lines that supplied her magic power. Izetta carried Finé on foot until she encountered an Eylstadt army division near Coenenberg. Finé was treated for her wounds by the unit medic, Izetta spending much of her time standing vigil by her bed until she woke up. Battle of Coenenberg By the time Izetta awakened, the Eylstadt Army were setting up defenses around the mountain fortress of Coenenberg, which dated back to the Middle Ages, including trenches and artillery positions. During their advance towards Coenenberg, the Germanian Army arrives at a small village, where they encounter a small force of Eylstadtian Renault FT-17 tanks, which were quickly wiped out by the superior Germanian armored forces. The Germanian air force attacked the defensive positions outside of Coenenberg with bombers, causing severe casualties to the trenches outside the fortress. The bombing was followed up by a tank assault, forcing the Elystadtian defenders to retreat to their second line of defense. Meanwhile, a group of Elystadtian soldiers attempted to leave an artillery spotting position on a mountaintop and join the battle. As ammunition was running low, they had taken a number of medieval weapons stored in the Coenenberg fortress, intended to use them in a last stand. Finé, however, prevented this, stating that she would not allow them to give their lives meaninglessly. Unfortunately, it was at that point that a flight of Germanian Stuka dive bombers launched an air raid on the artillery spotting post, which was responsible for directing fire that caused severe casualties on the first Germanian assault. Seeing that Finé was in danger, Izetta seized one of the lances and levitated it, as well several others using her magic. Izetta attacked the Stuka squadron as they made their attack run, using the enchanted lances as guided missiles. The entire squadron was shot down before they could drop their payloads. After Izetta uses up all her lances in the engagement, she landed, barely holding on to the broken stub of her final lance, and 'borrowed' an anti-tank rifle from one of the surviving Elystadt trenches, before flying up to the fortress of Coenenberg to gather a number of medieval swords to use. While the swords proved useless against the Germanian armored vehicles even when accelerated, the swarm of flying blades terrorized the Germanian infantry and, when employed as a magically reinforced wall, even stopped a tank shell. Izetta destroyed several attacking Germanian tanks using her rifle, or else by literally levitating the tank itself and throwing it through the air. Spurred on by Izetta's victory and a message sent by Finé using a mirror flashing in Morse Code, the surviving Elystadt infantry followed up Izetta's attack and forced the Germanian infantry, who had by this point lost their armored and air support, to retreat. Izetta and Eylstadt Psychological Warfare Battle of Veile Pass The Germanians begin an assault of the Veile Pass, which was not covered by the ley lines, meaning that Izetta could not use her magic to fight against the attacking Germanians there. Finé and Müller set a plan in motion to hide this critical weakness. The Elystadtian army are told to 'buy time', gradually falling back until Izetta arrives. She warns the Germainan forces against proceeding. Izetta's magic is simulated using the Royal Guard as hidden snipers and planting explosives within the mountains. This plan is successful, and the Germanians abandon their assault. Nord Front Category:Events